


[Podfic of] The Pride of Kings / written by eos rose

by EosRose



Category: Prince Caspian (2008)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6392">The Pride of Kings</a> by eosrose<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:51</p><p>Caspian is not unaffected by the death of Miraz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Pride of Kings / written by eos rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pride of Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/b1yice9fta2rdjj2v9g4zr1j78ctu1ma.mp3) | 4.7 MB | 00:04:51  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/cya6aoj4nwk3jrj4fdqu7ehdtqzwsbyh.m4b) | 2.2 MB | 00:04:51  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pride-of-kings).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
